


underneath the tree

by EmmaLuLuChu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Home for Christmas, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: presents, what a beautiful sightdon't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tightyou're all i needunderneath the tree, tonight





	underneath the tree

**Author's Note:**

> i have been busy lately, between zines and events and personal issues, but i really wanted to get out a christmas fic this year so have shunk fluff, a regular norm from me
> 
> merry christmas everyone!!!!!

In Christmases past, Hunk had always spent the holidays with his family. They were joyous and bright and full of warmth and good memories, of making pizzelle cookies with his great grandfather from his father's side to learning how to wrap gifts with his older sister. Every year the month of December never failed to make him excited to decorate the tree and break out his slowly growing collection of ugly christmas sweaters.

This year however, it was different.

It had started out as a good different. Hunk had Shiro, his boyfriend whom he had just moved in with and loved to pieces, and was excited to spend the holidays with him, whether that be staying in their cozy apartment and watching old-timey Christmas cartoons with Yellow and Black, their cat and dog (aka furry children), visiting Hunk’s family on the East Coast, or visiting Shiro’s family up by the Great Lakes. No matter what, it would be special because it would be the first time Hunk would spend Christmas with somebody he loved very deeply, and who loved him equally so. It would be one full of sharing traditions, making new ones, hiding gifts from each other and taking silly pictures of Yellow snoozing in his snowman shaped bed and Black wearing an elf costume. It would be the first time Hunk had somebody to kiss under the mistletoe, and that alone was enough to make him smile.

Then it turned sour.

At the beginning of the year, before Shiro had met Hunk, he had already accepted an offer with his job to lead an important contract in December. It was only after Halloween that Shiro had been reminded of it, just a week after Hunk had first suggested they figure out what to do for the holidays.

Shiro had tried all throughout November to change this, he asked coworkers to volunteer to take his place, begged his boss if the date could be moved, and gave suggestion after suggestion of either flying out late to the event or leaving it early.

His coworkers already had plans, his boss valiantly tried to change the date but couldn’t, and there was no way to alter Shiro’s time away.

So on December 1st, when they should’ve been decorating the tree and making their apartment look like Christmas threw up everywhere, Hunk had to drop Shiro off at the airport and give a very morose goodbye. They wouldn’t see eachother again until January 5th, and it just seemed like a double whammy to not be spending the New Year together either.

They made the best of the situation, they still picked out presents for each other and promised to video call when opening them, Hunk picked out some of his own ugly christmas sweaters for Shiro to wear so he could keep warm, and both promised each other to at least say good morning and goodnight every day. Despite the reassurances and plans, Hunk was still depressed as he watched Shiro’s plane takeoff.

He felt like a petulant child for letting this bother him so much, but he had been  _ so excited  _ to have a romantic Christmas.

Hunk had been excited to spend such a beautiful and cheerful holiday with Shiro, to bake cookies and go to Christmas parties and simply just be together.

It was going to be different and all the more special.

He did what he could to keep from being sad the whole month, with help from his friends and making plans to go see his family. It was enough for the days leading up to Christmas, but upon the week of the sadness came back full swing.

By now he was with his family, staying at his Mom’s house with his older and younger sister, sighing tiredly as he stared out the window. Three days before Christmas, and he didn’t feel jolly in the slightest. All he could keep thinking about was wanting to sit by the fireplace with Shiro next to him. He felt like Bella from Twilight moping around after Edward Cullen had disappeared on her, and that was definitely the opposite of jolly.

“Sweetheart, thinking about what won’t happen only makes it worse. Come help me make a list, we need to do some grocery shopping.”

Hunk pulled himself from the window and to the kitchen, his mother already rummaging through the cabinets to check for basics. He could’ve sworn she had been complaining about how she had too much already, and checking the very full pantry proved it.

“I think we’re good? The pantry is stuffed to the gills. Unless something’s expired, I don’t think we need to get anything.”

“Ah! Let me check the milk, I think that may be past date.” After some shuffling and the fridge door opening, a muttered swear made Hunk snicker. “Milk it is then. Get your warm coat on  _ atali'i  _ and lets get going.”

Hunk rolled his eyes at being targeted specifically to go with his mother, but he went regardless to get his winter coat. Any time with his mom was fun and better than being mopey. His only distraction was his phone buzzing in his pocket, pulling it out and smiling in delight at the contact on the screen, another thing that was better than being mopey. He eagerly answered it, voice warm and full of affection.

“Hey. How’s my favorite boyfriend doing?”

The chuckle on the other side made Hunk’s heart flutter, Shiro’s voice sounding good even over the crackle of a phone,  _ “Doing wonderful. Hopefully my own favorite boyfriend is feeling the same?”  _

Hunk hummed, reaching out to grab his coat as he continued the conversation, “I am right now. I was moping a bit earlier, but I think it’s passed now that I’ve heard from you.” He snickered at the corny words, able to hear the eye roll on the other end of the line. “Mom also helped pull me out of it. We’re just about to go out and do some last minute shopping, the milk’s gone bad apparently.”

_ “Oooh, bummer, you’re gonna have to deal with Christmas rush traffic and people. At least it’s just one thing.” _

Hunk blew out a huff of air, carefully balancing his phone on his shoulder as he pulled the coat on. “Yeah, but knowing my Mom it’ll take at least half an hour longer than it should to do this. She start grabbing something she’s craving or my sister will send a last minute text asking to grab something, or the thing we need to find is impossible to get.”

Shiro sighed in sympathy, voice full of joking pity,  _ “Yet another bummer, getting to spend quality time with family. I hate to hang up so soon, but I have to get going, yet another meeting that needs me there.” _

“Oh, okay. Talk to you soon?” He hated how sad his voice suddenly turned, but Hunk couldn’t help it. He really wished there was more time to talk with Shiro, but life had to be unfair to the both of them. Shiro gave an immediate sound of affirmation, voice sorrowful but attempting to brighten up,

_ “Of course. I love you.” _

“Love you too. Bye.”

With that they hung up, Hunk heaving a sigh as his mother called out to him again. He zipped up his coat, grabbing his wallet as he hurried to join his mom in going to the garage.

Little did Hunk know that Shiro’s meeting wasn’t a business one.

-

One trip to the store and back, with more than the milk they had originally set out to buy, Hunk and his mom finally got home. Upon getting inside, there was clearly something going on. His older sister greeted them at the door, a wide smile on her face and shoulders shaking with hidden giggles. Hunk sighed and passed one of the bags to her, accepting his fate. “Okay, what prank are you playing on us this time?”

Natia only shook her head, taking not just one bag but  _ all  _ of his bags and placing them down on the floor, quickly pushing him towards the living room.

“Believe me, not my idea, but I can tell you it’s a good kind of prank!”

That only confused Hunk more, as was the act of shoving him towards the living room, but before he had the chance to ask more questions or even attempt to run incase of a silly string attack he was in the living room.

The living room was just as it was, the fireplace was going and the stockings were still hung up, and instead of the Rudolph short that was playing before it had now changed to the annual A Christmas Story 24 hour marathon. The christmas tree was still lit up, ornaments all in place, and the presents were accounted for-hold on.

Somehow, Hunk had missed the blatantly obvious lump on the ground among the presents, one of their christmas blankets haphazardly thrown around it and a bow stuck on top of it. It was minutely shifting, and obvious that someone was hiding beneath it. The last thing stuck on was a bright green sticky note, stating that the ‘gift’ was ‘To: Hunk’.

Hunk’s hopes immediately went up, carefully walking across the room to the foot of the tree. He reached a hand out towards the reindeer patterned blanket, fingers shaking until they gripped the edge of the blanket and gently pulled it off and away.

Out from beneath the fabric appeared Shiro, blinking at the sudden light and the most handsome smile gracing his face when he saw who was in front of him.

“Surprise, Merry-OOF!”

Immediately Shiro was tackled to the ground, Hunk babbling a mile a minute in excitement and happiness as raucous laughter came from the entrance to the living room. He could only hug his boyfriend back, smiling into his shoulder and waiting for the shock to die down. Eventually Hunk pulled back, eyes just a bit teary and confusion evident in his voice as he found coherent words to say.

“How. . . I thought that you wouldn’t be back. . .  _ how? _ ”

Shiro shrugged, sitting up to pull Hunk close, smile shaped in a playful tease, “Christmas magic. . . I also am way too good at my job, and happened to close the contract far ahead of schedule.” the smile softened then, raising a hand up to brush at Hunk’s hair, “I have the want to see you before Christmas Eve to thank for that motivation.”

Hunk gave a watery laugh, leaning forward to catch his wonderful boyfriends lips with his own.

This was hands down the best Christmas present to date, and would be the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> not mentioned, but you can imagine that Yellow and Black went with Hunk to his families house so cute animal seeing their owner again thing w Shiro is adorable


End file.
